


The Maths Did Add Up

by BoredPsychopath_JC



Category: London Spy
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Pining, Pre-disappearence, Same first meeting, Seriously it's nothing comparing to canon, Sketches, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, references to the whole series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPsychopath_JC/pseuds/BoredPsychopath_JC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soulmate AU take on how Danny and Alex got together with scenes taken or extrapolated from canon. A tale told from both sides. </p><p>The soulmate concept is borrowed from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_the_Glaive/pseuds/Tokyo_the_Glaive">Tokyo_the_Glaive</a>’s lovely 00Q Soulmate AU fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5709058/chapters/13151926"><i>Evelyn.</i></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chauagnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chauagnes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Evelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709058) by [Tokyo_the_Glaive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_the_Glaive/pseuds/Tokyo_the_Glaive). 



> Thank you Tokyo_the_Glaive again for your kind permission for me to use your soulmate idea, about which I first knew from your awesome 00Q fic. I just can't help reinterpreting ~~at least part of~~ the whole story of Danny and Alex under that context.  
>  This work is dedicated to Chauagnes. HUGE THANKS for being so supportive of all my weird writings, fangirling with me, plus yelling at TRS xx 
> 
> I'm just experimenting with this and that here. The title's from, of course, the canonical soulmate conversation between the two ;)  
> Hope you enjoy this mess :)

It was days after Danny moved out his parents' hellish flat. The name finally appeared.

There was a faint burning sensation on his right shoulder blade as he stumbled back to his new shared flat, wasted, at dawn. Looking at the mirror in his room, he tried to read the small mark on his back, a bit hidden in his armpit. He inspected it again when he was fully sober.

He could only read something like  ** _Alesxxxx_**. 

He couldn’t tell clearly, yet he deliberately didn’t try. He always knew he'd run into that person someday. With his innate sensitivity, he could certainly feel it when his soulmate was around. He daydreamed about how they'd meet in some intriguing and ridiculous situations, as portrayed in some films. He imagined what a man he'd be like as he scribbled descriptions frantically in his notebook. But, in the end, he resolved he wouldn't actively look for the person who was meant for him. He'd let it be.

Or rather, let himself be found. He was young and carefree enough to enjoy a game of hide-and-seek in London. He just didn’t want to spoil the fun.

 **

Stepping out the MI6 headquarters one early morning, Alex felt an itchy sensation on his thigh.

He had avoided all the unnecessary social interactions for years now. In his spacious flat for one, he had tried and found peace with loneliness. A name appeared later on the inner side of his left thigh wasn’t going to change anything. People still found him odd and judged him.

The mark on his skin read clearly **_Daniel_**.

Recruited by the GCHQ during his PhD studies, he was still the youngest consultant of all British intelligence agencies in history when he was recently transferred to MI6. His life still revolved around numbers, codes and formulas. Even though he had been schooled in focusing only at his mathematical talent for his whole life, he was by no means unaware of soulmate-identifying marks, since he needed to report to his superiors if he had one. Maybe it was irrational, yet he just kept the news to himself.

Still, whenever he lay sleepless at night, he could not help pondering the probability that this Daniel actually lived in England, or precisely, in London.

* * *

 

Danny was getting inpatient. Two years had passed but there was no bloody sign of his mysterious **_Ales-something_**. Lately, he'd been getting to know as many new people as he could. He lingered particularly in the clubs near his flat till early mornings. More than a handful times he swore he felt he'd meet that person out there. 

The emptiness was getting unbearable. He resorted to drugs and alcohol to stay oblivious. He had sex with people he'd pick up to get physical stimuli. He toyed with the daft idea of his soulmate arriving like a knight in shiny armour, saving him out of the mess. This game got irritably boring so he didn't mind being a bachelor-in-distress. Even in company, he felt miserably lonely.

Gradually, more and stronger drugs were needed to get him high. He felt his health declining. He drank more and more to drown the feelings. No one had come to his aid ever. He was so alone. On his own.

Then came the worst night of his mundane life.

**

For two years Alex had been working hard to prove himself in an unkind working environment, earning praises and holding higher security clearance levels. His projects became more demanding, of more delicate nature, and involving latest computing technology. Work was intellectually satisfactory but parts of him remained unsatisfied.

He sometimes woke up at ungodly hours feeling weird, as if something intangible begged for hisattention. He stopped thinking about **_Daniel_** after a while and started instead to go jogging regularly again. There were few times he wanted to stop at some points en route but he never wanted to be spotted near gay clubs by his unforgiving colleagues. So he ran on every time.

Sometimes he felt that spot on his thigh uncomfortable. He knew he should notify the authority about his mark, yet the last thing he wanted was to go through physical or psychological assessments. Or gossips.

Then one night something unexplainable happened.


	2. Reached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for keeping you all waiting! Thanks again for the comments and kudos!  
> This has been sitting in my draft box for days. Originally I planned to post a huge chapter (it'd be 4 times longer) but something didn't feel right- 3rd time rewriting is needed. Life gets in the way and a flu isn't helping! I'm not entirely happy with this short update even though I've edited it numerous times. Hope it works.  
>  **WARNING: This chapter contains brief descriptions of sexual violence (not quite non-con). I don't know how graphic my writing is- if you don't want to read just skip the second paragraph.**
> 
> LATEST UPDATE: I'm still extremely moved to receive a beautiful cover from themuller for this chapter :'))) I don't deserve this spectacular gift! But I must admit staring at it helped me through my writer's block because the feeeeels are so accurately captured in the art. I can't quite express how overwhelmed I still am- if I were a cat, I'd be purring nonstop :3

 

 

 

Danny thought he’d have overdosed. He’d never taken such a variety of drugs, all washed down with gin in a short time. Still, there he was, sprawling on his bedroom floor next to the empty spirit bottle. Numb, conscious and far from high. He was too exhausted to get a bottle of vodka from the kitchen table. The silence was deafening. The ceiling was too bright. It was suffocating. He knew he needed distraction. Reaching for his computer, he quickly posted an ad in a forum.

People did come for the advertised free sex, saying nothing as requested. They had their rough ways with him. Monstrous and primeval. One by one. Or more than one at one time. Some of them laughed, some grunted, part of them moaned. It was hazy and distant. The burning pain on his body seemed like a detached echo. Foreign nails dug deep. Tongues licking. Teeth biting and tearing. He let them. Still, out of reflex, he managed to keep the mark  _ **Alesxxxx**_ out of the assaults. This was his only response. He tried not to wonder if the couples dropping by together bore one another’s name. He tried not to think who the fucking hell he was. He tried to mentally block his thoughts on that very man. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be found this way. Other than that, he sensed nothing. Neither Drugs nor sex gave him comfort. He should've known.

**

Alex never expected he could be this agitated. He had worked on more urgent and challenging projects calmly and effectively. To him, the current project should be a piece of cake, yet he just could not focus at all. Numbers were swimming on the screen in front of him. Something was going terribly wrong. He double-checked his calculations but they were all correct. He felt an urge to leave his office out of no where. He opened and closed the Internet browser distractedly.

Closing the browser for the fifth time after midnight, he suddenly felt so chilly from his bones. It spread from his thigh. In no time, the spot marked _**Daniel**_ felt like split opened, dug thoroughly and smeared with just-burnt ash. It took him all of his strength not to fall off the chair. He gripped the corner of his desk, knuckles whitened. His arms shook from over-exertion. His face was covered in cold sweat. Just when he thought an attack was over, another began again. After muffling his whimpers for some time, he was unsurprised to identify metallic taste from his wet lower lip. His vision was blurred by tears. He despised a scene but he was helpless. The nightshift staff outside his non-soundproof room should be oblivious to all of this. He was in his workplace. He was nothing if he was barred out of his job. He had known it and accepted it long time ago.

 

* * *

 

Light poured through the windows, revealing the aftermath to Danny. The morning came regardless. He was still breathing. He squeezed his swollen bloodshot eyes several times, unable to blink away the view of stained torn bed sheets and soiled pillows. It took him hours to have a grip of what happened. He whined till he couldn't make any sound. Thoughts always returned to **_Alesxxxx_**  and the only person who was meant to hold this name. He bursted into heartbroken sobs, feeling so torn inside. He buried his head in his bruised scratched knees, rocking along his shaky breaths. Nauseated, he threw up countless times despite his empty stomach. His mouth felt dry and bitter.

It was evening again when he felt he gathered enough strength. The bleeding stopped and he started to feel the physical aches as he moved. He strangely felt encouraged to get out of this state. He suspected only one person in the whole world could make it slightly better. He couldn't die. Not before they met. Listening closely for minutes, he made sure he was alone in the flat. He crawled painfully towards his discarded mobile under his bed, dialling an unfamiliar number. He didn't know him well, yet he seemed trustable. Sadly, it was his only hope.

"Scottie? It's Danny. I—I think I need help."

**

It was past dawn when Alex could finally regain his postures and senses. He messaged his sore muscles and rewound the events in his mind. An explanation for his rare emotional state and weird experience was desired. Work could wait for a day. He quickly catalogued his feelings and occurrences on a new notebook as if he were an independent observer. His soulmate  _ **Daniel**_  was probable to be held accountable. It was clear that the lingering unease was getting sadder and hopeless. He would say he was intrigued rather than worried. It was ridiculous to worry. It would do no good. Solving puzzles, on the other hand, had been his life. It had been the right reaction to any unknown.

It was nighttime again but he could draw no conclusion from the messy qualitative data. He only noted that the melancholy subdued a bit to his internal plea: just do something helpful instead of dwelling on negative emotions. It was strange how naturally he used his ways from his childhood against unsettling emotions before he realised. He needed more information to solve this mystery, likely a secure way to learn about soulmate connection without alarming his superiors. His racing thoughts were interrupted by an irritating knock on his door.

"Sir? This is just in. They need your analysis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is titled Connected- I still need some time to finish. Hope you'll still be patient with me. :)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaseeeeee let me what you think. Comments are treasured (I'm still overwhelmed by your kind words for the last chapter) :')


End file.
